Yugioh frontier
by Evil blue-eyes
Summary: Seto, Mokuba, Joey, and a gril named Ashley gets sucked into the Digital world. Now, they must gain the powers of the digimon of the past to stop an ancient digimon from destroying both worlds.
1. Flamedramon, warrior of fire

Yu-Gi-Oh: frontier  
  
Info: Seto, Mokuba, Joey, and a girl named Ashley get sucked into the digital world. Now, they must gain the powers of the legendary digimon of the past to stop an ancient evil from destroying both world. Digimon/Yu-Gi- Oh crossover.  
  
Authors note: Please R&R. Your flames shall be turned into the spirit of fire ^_^. Also, I don't own digimon or YGO. Oh by the way, i've changed some of the digimon that are warriors.  
  
Chapter one  
Flamedramon, warrior of fire  
  
Ashley ran as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she was going to be late for something very important. Ashley had gotten a message on her cell phone. It said for her to be at domino city train station at 6:30 PM on the basement floor.  
As Ashley ran through the city, she noticed a boy and his father playing Soccer. Then, the boy kicked the ball into the street. Ashley, being as kind as she is, went into the middle of the street, and kicked the ball back to the kid. The kid said thanks. Ashley just smiled. Then, she noticed a truck come by. Luckily, the truck stopped before it hit her. Ashley sighed.  
"Are you alright kid?" the guy in the truck asked. Ashley shook her head. Then asked what time it was. "It's 6:26." The guy answered. Ashley gasped, the started running as fast as she could to Domino train station.  
In about a minute, Ashley had gotten to Domino train station, the got her ticked and made her way to the elevator.  
Once she got to the elevator, she noticed the door starting to close. Ashley jumped into the elavator. She had just made it. On the elavator, the noticed a boy. He looked just like Seto, except with green hair and yellow eyes. He was humming the song 'Girl you shine.' Ashley was about to say hi, until the elevator came to a screaching hault. "I've got to stop hitting my head." Ashley said. Then, she noticed she was in the basement. In the basement, there was, what looked like, train type creature there. She also noticed that people were going on them.  
Once she snapped out of zonning out, she noticed the trains were leaving. She gasped, then jumped onto one of the train creature. "Wherever i'm going, it must be importat." Ashley mummbled to herself. Then, she entered the door that lead to that lead into the train.  
Once she got inside, she noticed three boys. She reconized the brown haired one. His name was Seto. He was in her classes in school. But, she didn't know the kid sitting next to him.  
"Well look who we have here. Another person goin' to da same place we're going." Said a boy named Joey. Ashley just looked at him."Don't be so mean Joey." Said the yongest kid.  
"Well, let me introduce myself. The name's Ashley." Ashley said. The boys looked at her.  
"My names Joey. The brown hair kid is Kaiba. an the little kid sitting next to him is his brother, Mokuba." Joey said. "I already know who kaiba is." She said.  
"I-I didn't want to come here." Said Mokuba. Everyone looked at him. "I was pushed on here. I really didn't want to go. They forced me to go." Mokuba said again. Everyone ignored him.  
Then, the train came to a screaching stop. Then, the doors opened. With that, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, and Ashley saw these mini digimon called Chibimon. They all said hi. Then, left.  
The kids took their first steps into the digital world, and noticed how beautiful it was. How green the grass was, how the trees were so cute, just about all the kids looked like they wanted to live in the digital world.  
Their daydreaming ended when a digimon named Greymon started attacking everything. "Wheres the spirit." He was said, while attacking other digimon.  
Ashley got mad, then approached Greymon. "Hey you, leave those Digimon alone! They didn't do anything to you!" Ashley yelled. The Greymon looked at her, then roared. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm here for the spirit. Now hand it over or-" Before Greymon could finish, he sensed something. "THE SPIRIT!" He was right. A bright light began to glow. The spirit was inside the light.  
Greymon began to jump into the light. I'm really going to regret this. Ashley thought. Then, Ashley grabbed hold of Tyronnomon's tail, and got pulled into the light.  
Everything was bright. It was so bright that Ashley needed to squint to see. Through squinted eyes, she could see a red. Then she saw Greymon. "The spirit! Nova blast!" She could hear Greymon. yelling that. Ashley stood up. She grabbed her cellphone (Which had transeformed into a thing called D-tector.) "Spirit come to me!" She yelled. With that, the spirit went into Ashley's D-tector. "It is time." The D-tector said.  
A white ovel line went over Ashley's Hand. She slashed the White ovel through her D-tector. "Exicute!" She said. "Spirit evolution!" The outline of the Digimon went onto Ashley. In about a minute, Ashley was a Digimon! "*Roar* Flamedramon!" She yelled.  
The bright light dissapeared. Seto and the gang looked at the new digimon that had appeared. Mokuba reconized the digimon. "Flamedramon!" Mokuba yelled. Ashley smiled.  
"What! Impossible! She became the legendary warrior of fire, Flamedramon!" Greymon yelled.  
"Correct Greymon. But Now, i've got a little present for you! FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon yelled. Two fire balls hit Greymon. Greymon roared in pain, then fell down. Greymon got back onto his feet. "So thats how you want to play it, huh? Well watch this!" Greymon yelled. "GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO.........METLEGREYMON!" With that, a new digimon appeared. He looked just like Greymon, except he had wings, a metle pannel on his chest, and one of his arms were metle. "Now lets see who wins!" Metlegreymon said.  
  
Will Ashley be able to beat metlegreymon? Will Metlegreymon get Ashley's spirit? Find out on the Yu-Gi-Oh: Frontier.  
  
Next time on YGO frontier:  
Joey: Wow, i've never seen a digimon as powerful as that. He knocked Ashley out with one hit.  
Mokuba: There's a reason why. It's because Metlegreymon is at the ultimate level, and Ashley's just at the legendary-armored level.  
Joey: Oh.  
Metlegreymon: HAHAHA! I've won human, just give it up. Your spirits mine.  
Ashley: *thought* I-I have to do something. If I don't, i'll lose my spirit!  
  
So, how'd ya like it. Please tell me. If you flame, you flames will power up metlegreymon. Please R&R. 


	2. Flamedramon VS Metlegreymon

Yu-Gi-Oh frontier  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Chapter 2  
Flamedramon V.S Metlegreymon  
  
"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... METLEGREYMON!"With that, a new digimon appeared. It looked like Greymon, except it had wings, a metle pannel on it's chesat, and one of his arms were metle."Now lets see who wins!" Metlegreymon Yelled.  
Flamedramon smirked. "Fine with me. FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon cried. Metlegreymon dodged the attack, then smirked.  
"Ha, what kind of attack was that?! I'll show you a real attack! FIRE BLAST!" Metlegreymon yelled. A blast of cyber fire hit Flamedramon. Flamedramon fell to the ground.  
"Wow, i've never seen a digimon as powerful as that! He knocked Ashley out with one hit!" Exclaimed Joey. Mokuba looked at him.  
"There's a reason why. It's because Metlegreymon is at the ultimate level, and Ashley's just at the legendary-amored level." Mokuba said. Joey just looked at him, then said oh.  
Metlegreymon walked up to Flamedramon, then picked her up with his non-metle claw. " Ha Ha Ha! I've won human! Just give it up. Your spirit's mine!" Metle greymon yelled. Flamedramon looked at him, then closed her eyes. 'I-I have to think of something. If I don't, i'll lose my spirit!' Flamedramon thought.  
  
Will Ashley stop the invincable force of Metlegreymon, or will she lose. Find out on the Next Yu-Gi-Oh: Frontier  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Frontier:  
  
Mokuba: C'mon Ashley, you can beat this guy. Just remember when you used to play Digimon: Breeding battle with my brother. If you can remember that, then you can beat this guy!  
Joey: Yeah Ashley! Just believe in yourself. Then, you can whipe the floor with this excuse for a digimon!  
Seto: The mutts right. Just remember how we used to battle back at home. Then, and only then, will you remember.  
Wargreymon: Ha! There's no way you can beat me. Just forfit your spirit. Forget about what you stupid friends say! There no way you can beat me!  
Ashley: *Thought* Maybes he right. But, who should i believe?  
  
Sorry it's SO short. It's just that I wanted to keep you peeps guessing.^_~ Please R&R. Your flames will make Metlegreymon digivolve into Wargreymon quicker! 


	3. Not another evolution

Yu-gi-oh frontier  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Chapter 3  
Not another evolution  
  
Metlegreymon walked up to flamedramon, then picked her up with his non-metle claw. "Ha Ha Ha! I've won human. Just give it up. Your spirit's mine!" Metlegreymon yelled. Flamedramon closed her eyes. 'I-I have to think of something. or else i'll lose my spirit!' Flamedramon thought. Then, Flamdramon opened her eyes. She never gave up on things. And she was certain that she wasn't going to give in just because things look bad. "I'll never give up!" She yelled at Metlegreymon. Metlegreymon smirked.  
"Is that so? Well then, how 'bout I digitize you!" Metlegreymon threw Flamdramon up into the air, then took his heavy metle claw and slashed it at Flamedramon. Ashley landed on the ground, screaming in pain as blood went donw her face. Metlegreymon laughed evily. Everyone in the backround gasped. "Thats what you get for getting in my way. You humans are SO weak." Metlegreymon said. Seto sent a death glare at Metlegreymon. Everyone knew that Ashley was Seto's girlfriend. He cared for her the most(Next to Mokuba.) So when he saw Melegreymon doing this, he got VERY angry.  
Seto ran up to Ashley. Ashley was already unconcious, though. Seto ran his hand down Ashley's. He could see the pattern of fire on her face. He sighed. Seto touched the horn that was on her head. It felt like metle, and was sharp. Then Seto whiped the blood of her face (Not caring that he got blood his own hands.) Although there was still a little blood left on her face, he could see perfectly well where the slash was. He wanted to make sure the cut didn't get infected, but had nothing to cover it up with. Seto layed hid head down on her head. It felt warm, like fire. "Please be alright." He mummbled. With that, a tear drop hit Ashley's face. Ashley slowly opened her eyes. Then, noticed Seto leaning on her head. Then, Ashley darted up. "What happened?" She asked.  
Mokuba looked at her, the decided to answer. "You were battling Metlegreymon. Then, he attacked you, then you became unconsious." Mokuba answered. Ashley looked at him in shock. She never would of imagened that she could of taken such a powerful hit.  
Metlegreymon began to laugh. "Ha, if you think you can beat me in a battle, think again, 'cause here a little gift for you!" Metlegreymon said. "METLEGREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO........WARGREYMON!" With that, a new digimon appeared. This digimon was at the mega level.  
"No way, he digivolved into his mega form! Ashley, you'd better watch out." Mokuba said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked.  
Ashley looked into Wargreymon's green eyes. Then closed her eyes. "EXPRESS CLAW!" She yelled. Ashley opened her eyes, and slashed both of her claws at Wargreymon's chest. Wargreymon yelped, then fell to his back. Wargreymon growled.  
"So thats how you want to play it, huh? TERA FORCE!" Wargreymon yelled. A giant ball of solar energy hit Ashley. This sent her crashing into a nearby rock. Even though she was seriously damaged, she still got to her feet (Although she was limping.) Then, she fell to her knee's.  
"C'mon Ashley, you can beat this guy. Just remember when you used to play Digimon: Breeding battle with my brother. If you can remember that, then you can beat this guy." Mokuba said. Joey looked at him, then nodded. "Yeah Ashley, just believe in yourself. Then, you can whipe the floor with this guy!" Joey said. Seto shook his head."The mutts right. Just remember how we used to battle back at home. Then, and only then, will you remember" Seto said. Joey, and Mokuba looked at him, then nodded.  
Wargreymon looked at them, the sighed. He knew that they would say that. But he wondered why they never gave up. They should of given up a long time ago. They knew Ashley was going to lose. But why didn't they give up? "Ha! There's no way you can beat me. Just forfit you spirit. Forget about what your freinds say! There's no way you can beat me." Wargreymon said. Ashley sighed. 'Maybe he's right. But, who should I believe?' Ashley thought.  
  
Now that Metlegreymon digivolved to Wargreymon, Ashley seems to be losing hope. But will she forfit? Find out on the Next Yu-Gi-Oh: Frontier!  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh frontier:  
  
Wargreymon: What! How could you of gained power? It's impossible.  
Ashley: Nothings impossible if you believe. As long as I have my friends aroung, I gain stregnth. Now say goodbye! EXPRESS CLAW!  
  
Oh well, chapter three's done. Your flames (For the first time) will power-up Flamedramon to his ultimate level! 


	4. Finally gone!

Yu-Gi- Oh: fronteir  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Chapter 4  
Finally gone!  
  
Wargreymon looked at them, then sighed. He knew that they would say that. But he wondered why they didn't give up. They should of given up a long time ago. They knew Ashley wasgoing to lose. But why didn't they give up? "HA! There's no way you can beat me. Just forget about what your friends say. there no way you can beat me!" Wargreymon said. Ashley sighed. 'Maybe he's right. But, who should I believe." Ashley thought.  
Mokuba looked up from his brother's labtop*Now you Know where he got all that info from. He was starting to sound a little bit like Izzy.* He knew there was a way to beat Wargreymon, but didn't know it. 'There has to be a way to beat Wargreymon. It's impossible for a digimon not to be beatable. But why isn't he being defeated. Wait a minute, that's it.' Mokba thought. Mokuba looked back at the laptop, then discovered why Wargreymon wasn't being defeated. "Ashley, the reason why Wargreymon so strong is because he's digivolving to quickly. Because of that, Wargreymon's slow. Try to tire him down, then attack him!" Mokuba yelled to Ashley. Ashley looked at him, then nodded.  
"Try to get me Wargreymon." With that, Ashley started to run. Of course, Wargreymon followed. 'Mokuba was right. Wargreymon is slow. Hmph, this should be easy.' Ashley thought.  
"THAT'S IT! TERA FORCE!" Wargreymon yelled! Ashley dodged the attack. Wargreymon shot another Tera force at Ashley. She dodged it again. Wargreymon kept on shooting Tear Forces at Ashley, but it always missed.  
About thirty minutes later, Ashley looked behind her. She saw Wargreymon. he was kneeling. She could also tell that he was tired. Ashley decided to attack. "Wargreymon, this battle has gone on long enough. It's time to end it!" She said. Wargreymon just knelt there. She could tell that he was to tired to reply. With that, Ashley shot a Fire rocket attack at Wargreymon. Wargreymon yelled, the flew back. Wargreymon got to his feet(Barly being able to stand.)  
"WHAT! How could you of gained power? It's impossible." Wargreymon said in shock. Ashley looked at him, then smirked. "Nothing's impossible, if you believe. As long as I have my friends around, I gain strenth. Now say goodbye. EXPRESS CLAW!" Ashley said. Ashley slashed her claw through Wargreymon's chest. Wargeymon yelled, then his data appeared. "Sorry to do this, but your going down. Fractle code digitize!" Ashley said. With that, Wargreymon left, but was not forgoten. Ashley went back to the others.  
When Ashley got back to the other kids, she noticed that Mokuba had made a new friend. This creature was a digimon named Terriermon. Before Ashley told them how she beat Wargreymon, she became her human form. When she told them how she defeated Wargreymon, they all smirked. They knew that she could beat Wargreymon. With that, a digimon named Gabumon appeared.  
  
What does this Gabumon want? Is he evil, or does he know where the next spirit is? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh frontier!  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Frontier:  
  
Gabumon: Thank you for defeating Greymon, he's been causing alot of havock arond flame city.  
Mokuba: Don't mention it. You should really be thanking Ashley. She's he one who defeated him.  
Gabumon: Oh. Well, as a token of my apprecation, you guys can have lunch at my resturant for free.  
Seto/Joey/Ashley/Mokuba/Terriermon: Wow thanks.  
Gabumon: Ha ha, don't mention it!  
  
Wow, Wargreymon's finally gone. Please don't flame. 


	5. The four Biyomon sisters!

Yu-Gi-Oh frontier  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Chapter 5  
The four biyomon sisters!  
  
When Ashley got back to the other kids, she noticed Mokuba had made a new friend. This creature was a digimon named Terriermon. Before Ashley told them how she beat Wargreymon, she bcame her human form. When she told them how she beat Wargreymon, the all smirked. They knew she could beat Wargreymon. With that, a digimon named Gabumon appeared.  
Gabumon approached the kids. When Terriermon saw Gabumon, he got angry. "Mokuba, that Gabumon is evil. Trust me." Terriermon said. Mokuba looked at Gabu, the to Terriermon. "He doesn't look evil." Mokuba replied. Terriermon sighed.  
"Hi, i'm Gabumon. I just want to tell you something." Gabumon said. Joey smirked. "What do you want to tell us?" Joey asked. Gabumon smiled. "Thankyou for defeating Greymon, he's been causing alot of Havock around Flame city." Gabumon answered.  
" Don't mention it. You should really be thanking Ashley. She's the one who defeated him." Mokuba said. Gabumon looked at him, then said oh. "Well, as a token of my apprecation, you guys can eat at my resturant for free." Gabumon said cheerfully. Everyone looked at him, then said Wow thanks at once. "Ha ha, don't mention it." Gabumob answered. 'But little do those humans know, that the girl with the spirit will be mine!' Gabumon thought. "Let's go." Gabumon said.  
In about five minutes, the kids made it to Gabumon's resturant. It was indigo. And of course, it was in japenesse tradition. Also in the resturant, there were two other digimon.  
"What kind of digimon are those." Joey asked. Mokuba looked at him, then sighed. With that, Mokuba activated the Digi-dex that he added to his brother's laptop when Ashley was battling Greymon. "The digimon by the counter is a Rookie digimon named Biyomon. The digimon behind the counter is an ultimate level digimon named Garudamon. The third digimon helping Garudamon is a champion level digimon named Birdramon. And the fourth digimon cooking in the backround is a mega level digimon named Phoenixmon." Answered Mokuba. Joey just looked at him. "I'm guessing their sisters." Joey said sarcasticly. Gabumon looked at him, the nodded. "Yup, their the four Biyomon sisters." Gabumon said to Joey. Then, Joey just said oh.  
  
Who are the Biyomon sisters? Why are they the evolved forms of Biyomon? Find out on the next Yu-Gi-Oh: Frontier.  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh frontier:  
  
Phoenixmon: Well look who we have here, the little girl who was able to beat Greymon. Well listen kid, Greymon was my friend. Now, you'll have to battle me!  
  
Ashley: Oh no.  
  
Phoenixmon: Oh yes!  
  
How are you liking it so far? Please tell me. 


	6. Phoenixmon's challenge

Yu-Gi-Oh frontier  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Chapter 6  
Phoenixmon's challenge  
  
"What kind of Digimon are those?" Joey asked. Mokuba looked at him, then sighed. With that, Mokuba activated the D-dex that he had onstalled on his brothers laptop when Ashley was battling Greymon. "The digimon by the counter is a rookie digimon named Biyomon. The digimon behind the counter is an ultimate digimon named Garudamon. The third digimon helping Garudamon is a champion level digimon named Birdramon. And the digimon cooking in the backround is a mega level digimon named Phoenixmon." Answered Mokuba. Joey just looked at him. "I'm guessing their sisters." Joey said sarcasticly. Gabumon looked at him, then nodded. "Their the four Biyomon sisters." Gabumon said to Joey. Then, Joey just said oh.  
"Wow cool, their sisters. Thats awsome!" Ashle said surprised. Gabumon smiled. "Your rigth, it is cool." Gabumon said. "You see, I hired them here because I needed four different Digivolved digimon. And when I was searchin, they came and said they would help me." Terriermon shot an evil glare at Gabumon. Gabumon ignored it though.  
Phoenixmon looked up from what she was doing, and darted up to Ashley. Ashley flinched. "Well look what we have here, the little girl that was able to beat Greymon. Well listen kid, Greymon was my friend. Now, you'll have to battle me!" Phoenixmon said, in a growling type of voice. Ashley looked at her. "Oh no." Ashley said. "Oh yes!" Phoenixmon answered.  
  
What will happen? Will the battle between Phoenixmon and Ashley be as long as the one against Greymon. Or, will another spirit be found? Find out on the Next Yu-Gi-Oh frontier!  
  
Next time Onn Yu-Gi-Oh: Frontier:  
  
Phoenixmon: PHOENIX BLAZE!  
Ashley :*Just barly misses.*  
Joey: Wow thats a strong flame!  
Mokuba: Oh no! My calcunations show that Phoenixmon's attack is way off the chart. He's WAY to powerful for Ashley, Even as flamedramon! I don't know what can save us now.  
Seto: Maybe if we had another spirit!  
  
Sorry it's so sort. I just had to get it done before I had to go to school Please R&R. 


End file.
